Conventional databases (for example, RDBs, XMLDBs, and the like) accumulate data in storage in accordance with a preset schema. Functions provided by databases can be roughly divided into the following three functions. The functions are: (1) a function of accumulating and retrieving data in storage; (2) a function of controlling access to accumulated data; and (3) a data editing function for extracting a necessary portion of retrieved data and converting the extracted portion when necessary.
[Patent Document No. 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-266996